Full House
by Izu3039
Summary: Oneshot. America runs in Canada's house with only England's boxers on. The resulting chaos is caused by the rest of the world, and Canada can't do anything but watch.


A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me. ^^;; Any reviews are appreciated. Thanks! :D Rated K+, slightly suggestive but nothing too violent or indecent (I hope).

Synopsis: America runs in Canada's house with only England's boxers on. The resulting chaos is caused by the rest of the world, and Canada can't do anything but watch.

* * *

><p>Canada was grateful that America could see him, but sometimes he wished he wasn't America's brother, and that he wouldn't come running over every time he did something interesting. Such as now.<p>

He had woken up from his comfy sleep when there were heavy footsteps outside. As he groggily pulled his covers off, he figured out that was definitely America.

_It's a good thing the door is locked._ Canada thought. But his comfort was taken away when America kicked down the door without even trying the handle, as if he knew it was going to be locked.

And he ran in yelling. "Bro! Guess what, I got into Iggy's pants!" Canada snapped wide awake.

"Wait… what?" his voice barely a whisper compared to the American.

Then he noticed America's clothes. He was wearing nothing but boxers with the Union Jack printed across them. Then Canada realized the pun, and then simultaneously realized that since America lived near, but still not in the same house, he ran out in the streets looking like that. Which meant England probably saw him, which leads to the fact that he might come in any moment now, trying to kill America.

"AMERICA." Canada was right, the Englishman had already come in and had kicked the blond down onto the floor. "Wanker! Bloody hell, you don't go around stealing people's clothes and walking around indecently in broad daylight!"

America whined in return, "But Iggy, you said that I could borrow your clothes and I found an extra pair of your Uni- Ouch! That hurts Iggy, are you trying to kill me!"

England was stomping on the American. Too bad America was stronger and bigger, and was taking his hits quite well despite his words.

So he tried something else. He pushed America down onto the floor and sat on him, while pulling his ears. After a few screams, England finally noticed the nation nearby. He blinked while America was crying softly.

"Oh Canada, whatever nonsense this bloody wanker was spewing, please ignore it," he requested in a polite tone. When he didn't get an answer, England noticed Canada's eyes shift away as if he was looking at something strange. He finally noticed and jumped off the near naked America, and continued pummeling him while sporting a face as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

Canada sighed. His pet bear Kuma-kichi had asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Who?"

_Sigh._

* * *

><p>After a while, Canada tried to intervene, but neither would stop. America kept on adding fuel to the fire by making taunting comments, and the red-faced nation couldn't help but punch America some more.<p>

And to make matters worse, a voice came out from somewhere. "Yo birdie! Make the awesome me some more maple syrup, my awesome supply ran out today!" As the albino nation stepped into the room, he saw the exact moment when England pinned down the scantly clothed America to the floor. And Prussia noticed the Union Jack boxers.

_Maple._ Canada thought.

"Kesesese! America, my awesome advice on how to get into someone's pants worked awesomely!" he laughed with America until England threw a nearby bottle of syrup square into Prussia's face.

And if things couldn't get even more chaotic, they did. A high-pitched squeal was heard, and Canada saw Japan and Hungary hanging out in a (maple, duh) tree taking picture of England and America on the floor.

Greece and Turkey were arguing out on his lawn, and Greece's cat army was slowly encircling the Turkish man.

However, America's friend Tony got there first probably. There was a crop circle on the grass in the shape of a maple leaf.

_Thanks Tony, I appreciate the symbol. _Canada sighed. It was a wonder how he managed to make a crop circle on the cut grass, but aliens were aliens.

Somewhere he heard an "ohonhonhon" and turned to see France leaning in the doorway with a smile on his lips. England had now changed targets and had picked up fight with France, leaving America and Prussia to do whatever they pleased.

And if 2/3 of the Bad Touch Trio were there, the last one is near. Somewhere. Spain's declarations of love were just as loud as the "CHIGI" and the sound of vases breaking.

There was a piano melody playing through the house. He couldn't remember ever buying a piano. Unless, it's the mysterious Austria who always is drinking tea, putting down others, or playing the piano. And now that Prussia found a new target, he ran off while Hungary disappeared from her tree to protect Austria's vital regions.

"Kolkolkol, Canada, you won't mind if I borrow a pipe from your sink, da?" Russia spoke from the bathroom down the hall.

"No, Russia-aru! Stealing is bad-aru!" China's panicked voice was also heard.

"Big brother… marry me!" Russia was screaming now and China was running for his life. Somewhere in the background, Canada swore, was the noise of bouncing breasts.

And gunshots. A screaming Italian was going "ve" in only his boxers while being chased by Switzerland with a rifle in hand. Even more comical was that Germany was running behind them and trying to pacify the Swiss man to no avail.

Somewhere he could also hear a loud voice. "Hey Liet, I'm like, going to revamp this boring house! Whoever the owner is, if he doesn't like, let me paint his walls wicked hipster pink, Warsaw's totally going to be his capital."

_Maple, I'm being invaded!_ Canada thought again. _And by the whole world! Geez, what did I ever do to deserve this? _

"Who are you?" Kuma-something asked.

"I'm Canada."

And Canada had no choice but to use his invisibility to slip through the mess, make some pancakes, and sit back and watch.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that concludes this oneshot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
